Stress
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: Aragorn can't leave Legolas to suffer his pain alone. Legolas can't let his fellings go untouched. A race long thought gone will resurface in this chapter of Middle Earth's history. Both book and movie! SMUT, and YAOI! Dont like dont read! Please Review!
1. Why would I Care?

A/N: I have sworn my self to one shots. Dear lord kill me now. : ( I like reading them, hate writing them. I think anyway, never written one. I've tried to do longer one before but if you're into Harry Potter check it out and review plz! Any way this is my first one shot, enjoy! (I own nothing J.J.R. Tolkien does!) This is _**yaoi**_ don't like don't read you've been warned, Oh and the song lyrics in this story are from the song Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears. _Italics… = song "__**Bold Italics"= thought **_"normal conversation."

Title: Why would I Care?

He had been acting more and more stressed since Moria. Aragorn looked at Legolas "Alright friend what troubles you so that it has dragged its self with you to the edge of Fangorn?"

Legolas looked up at Aragorn from his position on the ground the haunted look reveled to Aragon through his eyes "What troubles me? What would I be troubled about, Aragorn?" Legolas looked back into the fire his eyes and body betrayed the stress building, he would break from it soon.

"Tell me if this is bothering, if it is stressing you, you must care about it a great deal."

Aragorn was now lying beside his long time friend "What would I care? Gandalf dead! Frodo and Sam gone to their doom! Merry and Pippen in the company of orcs most likely for meat, and now I relies who I'm fated to follow!"

Aragorn put his hand on Legolas's back rubbing it as the golden haired elf cried into his own arms. "Are you certain you are an elf? Elrond would be confused by your tears." Aragorn joked at Legolas, getting the elf to raise his head from his arms and glare at him.

"Forgive me if I have the worst friend in a human! You acted like a love sick child when you saw the Lady of Lorien!" A smile had entered the sadness of his blue eyes. "And if Elrond were here what would he say?" Legolas looked at Aragorn in the eye which made him role onto his side. Aragorn's eyes trailed Legolas's body damning the fact it could not be his to claim. "Tell your fated the truth."

"Well Aragorn, I should shouldn't I?" Legolas crawled over to Aragorn straddling him "Aragorn… I l-love you, I know you love Elrond's daughter, and your people don't often approve of same sex relationships, but I… I love you, Aragorn" Legolas leaned down brushing his quivering lips on Aragorn's. It was just a brush of lips, that was all Legolas meant it to be incase Aragorn rejected him.

_If I said I want your body now, would ya hold it agents me?_

Aragorn flipped them over pinning the elf under him "If you were to do that again I might just take you right here right now." A shiver ran down Legolas's spine.

"Next time I decide to tell you I have undying love for you all I have to do is gift you with a kiss for you to want me?"

Aragorn looked Legolas in the eyes "I have always wanted you, but I did not wish to ruin our friendship in order to have you know that." Legolas looked at Aragorn leaning up on his elbows giving Aragorn an uncertain kiss coaxing Aragorn's lips and tongue to take control. Aragorn got the message and asked for entrance running his tongue along Legolas's lower lip, witch Legolas granted quickly, Aragorn battled Legolas for dominance in a clash of teeth and tongues giving Aragorn control Legolas moved away for air. A grin played at his bruised lips, a pink color on his checks from the arousal.

"I think you beat me, but will you claim your prize?" Legolas gave Aragorn a look that screamed mischief as he flipped them once again so Aragorn was on bottom.

"And what do you think you're doing my little elf?" Aragorn raised a brow at the blond above him.

"Well since you beat me… an award would be in order, no?" Legolas leaned down trialing a hand down his lover's clothed chest "may I remove your shirt?" Legolas stopped asking to remove the offensive article of cloth.

"Only if I may do the same to you." Aragorn stated looking at the elfin body above him running a hand under the shirt covering his prize making Legolas shiver and let out a quiet whimper, witch made his checks turn a darker pink with embarrassment from the noise he had just made.

"If you don't I'll make you." Legolas murmured lustful eyes trailing down the still clothed from under him. "If I let you, will you take me?" A brighter and deeper blush took Legolas's checks. He turned his face away from Aragorn _**"What am I thinking! Why can I not keep my mouth shut?" **_Aragorn's hand came out of Legolas's shirt to come up to cares Legolas's cheek.

"If it is your desire… my Prince" Aragorn kissed the cheek facing him _**"He has no idea how much I just want to take him! Now if only he would STOP blushing it will drive me to insanity!" **_

"My Prince?" Legolas tipped his head to the side waiting for a response. He got one. Aragorn flipped them over yet again.

"What ever you wish is my command." Aragorn whispered into Legolas's ear making the elf shiver in excitement

"Then I with you would stop treating me as if I could shatter at one touch!" Legolas wanted this to go further, he wanted it badly; he wanted to show he loved Aragorn.

A sly grin played on Aragorn's lips _**"He gave me permission" **_at that thought Aragorn he attacked his new lover's neck nipping then kissing and licking to south the sting.

Legolas tilted his head to the side to give Aragorn full access to his neck and moaned letting a blush grace his cheeks again _**"damn the gods let the keeper of souls know my passion for all I care!" **_

A/N: I have decided to make this a short two chap "One-shot". Chap two will basically be a hot sex scene… if you want it… : ) Mwahahaha!


	2. Stress Free?

A/N: This is going to be a little action chapter. If a few Reviewers want I'll make this "one-shot" longer. Anyway I own nothing (I think I want to cry)…. Enjoy! If I did own it I would have made it a hot Yaoi novel with Aragon and Legolas having a bit of fun you know? * Men in black walk in* I mean I never owned it and never will! *men in black leave* Whew! Before I forget I don't know elvish, so no sexy elvish in this story. Sorry! : (

Chap 2: Stress free?

Once Aragorn had left a darker mark on Legolas's neck he pulled the tunic he wore up and over the elf's head. His eyes roamed the pale, hairless chest hunger and lust dancing across his features. "Legolas, you are so beautiful. What in Middle Earth did I do to deserve such a lovely elf as you?" Aragorn leaned down capturing the velvet lips under his rougher ones, and watched as the blue ocean like orbs fluttered closed.

Aragorn closed his eyes and sucked on Legolas's lower lip nipping it, begging for entrance into the warm, moist cavern. His hands went from, caressing the beautiful chest to the sides of Legolas's head so he wouldn't have all his weight on Legolas. _**"The Gods could descend on us, and I wouldn't give a damn! I want him so BADLY!" **_

When the bruised lips parted Aragorn shot his tong into the moist entrance making the elf below him let out a moan that was almost a whimper, one of his hands traveled to the sculpted chest rubbing it before tweaking a nipple. Legolas let out a muffled gasp, his chest arching into the touch.

"Aragorn, What about Arwyn? I thought you where in love with her." Legolas whispered pulling away slightly, mind filled with a sudden fear of being a one night stand.

"No. Arwyn and I are not in love, just close friends" Aragorn sighed "Legolas are you scared that I will leave you in the morning, discard you like the ashes of a burnt out fire?"

"Yes! I'm scared of being a one night stand of just being bragging rights, I want someone to love me for me if I love them!" Legolas cried he turned his face away from Aragorn "I love you because you… you are the one who gets my heart to jump, I would face the Dark Lord Sauron himself if it meant your safety, the dream that shows my soul mate, my heart, showed me you, Aragorn, and I fear that I will hurt you by making you love me when your heart is for someone else…" Legolas closed his eyes his pain still showed on his face; a small sad whimper escaped his chest. Aragorn leaned down kissing a tear that had slid to the tip of the elf's nose; taking a hand he ran his thumb along Legolas's jaw.

"Legolas Greenleaf prince of Mirkwood, I Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur promises you I will not leave you, that I love you and will do all in my power to make you happy, if you give me your leave to do so." Aragorn turned to get up and just sit by the elf when hands grabbed the tunic he wore pulling him back down lips smashing his begging him to kiss back when Aragorn's hand went to the soft, golden hair holding Legolas to him, pushing as much of the lust, hunger, love, and passion he could into the kiss.

"If you wish it I will allow for you to continue…" Legolas pulled away a little tilting his head to the side to show the mark Aragorn had placed on his neck earlier "your… experiments?" Legolas smiled up at the ranger above him lust playing on his lips and in his eyes. Somewhere behind them someone cleared their throats and called out to them.

"Um… well good to know you to are…. in a relationship. So! We have hobbits to save! If you two are done we should be going!" Gimli gave them a smile that screamed he may have been there for all or most of their playing, and this would come back to bite them in the ass in the coming future.

"GIMLI!"

A/N: Plz r&r! Hope you liked this chapter! *hides* plz don't kill me! I know they were supposed to be thumping each other like rabbits but still a little bit of august isn't bad right?


	3. Please?

A/N: As you all should know this has become a chapter story! Yay! Ok, anyway this will tell you a little of what happened after Gimli showed up last chapter. Remember I am an author BUT I do not own Lord of the Rings. We all know what would have happened to our Ranger and Elf Prince-_ling _(giggles uncontrollably)if I did…. Enjoy! If I spelt something wrong plz tell me and ill fix it! Thank you! Before you start, the song in this chapter is a Rock-Opera song titled "Wish I Had an Angel" by Nightwish. The hazy dream song part is "real Emotion (FFX-2 Mix)" by h-wonder, Jade from sweetbox. Reminder:_ "Italics_"= "_song bit" "__**Bold Italic"**__** "thoughts" **_"normal conversation".

I'm sorry i went through and edited scenes out you can contact me for original copy (un-screened version) if you want.

Chap 3:

"Look to the west, on the third day as the sun rises" Gandalf had said those words as he left on Shadowfax with all haste to gather the Riders of Rohan that no longer obeyed the orders to let the orcs pass, and traveled abroad. The day had worn on, and came to a close all the villagers and Riders with them set up camp for the night.

"Aragorn, are you awake?" Legolas asked poking his head into the rangers tent flap looking for his love.

"Yes, Legolas I'm awake. Is there something wrong?" Aragorn looked up from his arms concern laced his voice.

"Yes, I am fine. That is the reason I came" Legolas fidgeted "I was worried about you." Aragorn smiled at the golden elf before him.

"Did you have a plan of what to do if something was wrong?" Aragorn had a sly grin on his face as he thought _**"will he take the bait?" **_Aragorn got up and offered a hand to Legolas bringing him into the tent "Legolas did you plan anything?" Aragorn answer was a bright flush on the elf's checks _**"gods if he does not take the bait I'll lose it!" **_

"N-no, I had no plan I wanted to see what was wrong before anything else…" Legolas looked down in embarrassment "I'm…" Aragorn stopped the elf from apologizing by kissing his neck getting a gasp and shiver from Legolas.

"Legolas did you know how utterly delicious you look when you blush?" Aragorn whispered into the pointed ear. Legolas let out a whimper, his need for Aragorn ached. Aragorn's hand trailed down the clothed chest before his arm wrapped around the small waist, which earned a soft moan. "My little Prince if you have no plan for this night… then may I show you mine?" Legolas moaned at the thought of what that plan could mean. Aragorn loved the fact that all he was doing was stating how beautiful the prince-ling was and he was rewarded with moans and whimpers. This must be a sin, it felt to good.

"Aragorn… please let me stay by you." Legolas browed his head into the crook of Aragorn's neck and shoulder. "Please, love me!" Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn "You said true that night, I fear being the ashes of a burnt out fire, being the ashes of a burnt out love. I... I want to be loved truly not for my title as the prince-ling of Mirkwood. I love you Aragorn, please love me?" Legolas let out a sob his fear was quite true, he did not want to be used then thrown away like a dirtied rag.

"Legolas" Aragorn said lowering to his knees in front of the elf before him "I love you with all my heart; I would never throw you away like a rag or use you. Please if you do not trust me then guide me to that trust. Legolas, in all the time you have known me I have never broken a promise, have I?" Legolas shook his head "Then I will promise you this, since my oath shall not suffice to this task." Aragorn bowed his head then said in Legolas's own tong the language of the grey elves of Mirkwood "Legolas Greenleaf, I promise you I love you, that unlike what you fear I will not throw you away, I will keep you by my side. If you wish we can go on dating for a while, and then if you wish marry. That I promise you, Legolas, my heart." Aragorn let out a tired sigh slipping into the common speech "Legolas I love you, but why must you think I will leave you?"

"I'm sorry…. So, so sorry I don't know I need proof of this. I don't know. I want you… but I'm scared you don't want me" Legolas sobbed as he collapsed in front of Aragorn the elf reduced to his knees. "Please let me know, you ask for guidance but I am the one whom needs it. Aragorn I trust you with all I am, but I can not trust my own judgment now…" Legolas bowed his head in sham _**"He will hate me now, who cries about the same thing twice when it has been solved?"**_

"Legolas, I love you. So if it is proof you need, proof you shall receive!" A grin appeared on the rangers face, one hand went up as Aragorn cupped the elf's cheek caressing the jaw line with his rough thumb. "Legolas, do you want to continue?"

"Y-yes, I want you…" Legolas blushed again looking at Aragorn shyly as he moved forward pressing his lips to the rangers. Aragorn took over, running his tong along Legolas's, quivering lower one. Legolas pulled the ranger closer to him leaning back onto his elbows; a stray thought of how thankful he was the floor was cushioned with pillows. Aragorn moved over the elf, running his hand over the cloth of the tunic covering his lover's chest. Legolas moaned into the kiss only moving away when Aragorn pulled his tunic up and off him.

"I must be the luckiest person in Middle Earth to have you, for you look more beautiful than the stars and moon." Aragorn looked in awe at the unvalued flesh under him. "Legolas may I mark you? Please, I'll do what you wish but I want you to know you are mine." Legolas gasped before turning a beautiful shade of pink.

"Y-yes… you may… mark me." Legolas stuttered in surprise and arousal; he tilted his head, exposing all the skin there. "P-please, Aragorn…" Legolas could feel the shiver that ran through the body above him.

"_I'm in love with my Lust, Burning angel wings to Dust!" _

"Ah! Nghhh… Aragorn!" Legolas gasped at the pain and arousal the bite caused. "Ohhh…" Legolas moaned as Aragorn licked at the wound he had placed on the elf, witch was now bleeding slightly.

"Legolas, you look so good… what reward do you ask now that every one will know you're mine?" Aragorn hovered over his elf waiting for the request.

"Even if you have marked me, you… have not staked a claim on any thing but my heart, soul..." Legolas left his invitation hanging for Aragorn to take or leave. He took it, utterly.

"Are you saying no one has ever seen you but me?" Aragorn nipped the tip of the pointed ear, taking the invitation, and causing the elf to let out something between a yelp and moan. "These ears of yours are sensitive I see… lets see how much it takes to make you beg." Legolas let a whimper of excitement fall from his lips. Aragorn left a trail of feather light kisses along his Prince-lings jaw.

"A-aragorn… please!" Legolas let out a begging whimper far before Aragorn had expected the prince-ling would.

"Why Legolas, you don't need much convincing." Aragorn nipped the skin just over the bite he had left earlier "Do you want me to do this? I have nothing to make this easier on you, Legolas…" A shiver ran up the elf.

"If I was not sure I would have not asked" A blush burned brighter on Legolas's cheeks "And I may have a solution to your… problem"

"_I wish I had an angle! I wish I had an angel! I wish I had an angel for one moment of love" _

"What is you… solution to my… problem?" Aragorn whispered, huskily into his elf's ear. Legolas shivered at the tone of lust that rang out in his mate's voice. Legolas leaned closer to his love nipping the tip of his nose, in affection.

"I propose you lye down and let me have… some fun?" Legolas looked at Aragorn hopeful.

_"All the things I've seen in those hazy dreams can't compare to what I'm seeing now!"_

A/N: too keep a promise I'm cutting this short. *hides* I'm sorry! I got writers block! Please review though! *smiles*


	4. Rip my Heart Out!

A/N: Hi! Hope you've liked it so far. Anyway chap three ended sort of like chap one… *hides* I'm sorry! I'm scared of messing it up! Chap three title was: Please? Now chap four is Rip my Heart Out! I own nothing! Enjoy reading! I'm sorry if the beginning makes little sense, but if you look close enough you can see it makes sense! Oh by the way it gets a bit more… wordy? Just a warning! ;)

This chapter is screened to, sorry, contact me if you want to read

Chap 4: Rip my Heart out.

"What is your solution, my Prince?" Aragorn purred in Legolas's ear nipping the pointed tip causing Legolas to let out a soft moan.

"Let me…If you let me, I… I can s-show you." Legolas panted. "Please? I think you'll love it." Legolas grinned surprising Aragorn and even him self with his boldness.

"You may do as you desire… my prince" Aragorn whispered in Legolas's ear before pulling away, and moving to knell next to the elf. Legolas moved so he was in front of his love.

"May I…" Legolas stopped, cheeks burning bright red "remove them? Please?" The elf crawled forward a little, putting his hand on Aragorn's chest pushing him down onto his back gently. Legolas looked Aragorn in the eyes, his sky blue orbs now dark, smoldering deep sapphire with the intensity of his lust. Aragorn felt a shiver run through him at the sight of Legolas before him. The prince seemed to glow in the dim lamp light with burning blue eyes and a halo of soft, golden hair, he looked like an angle of lust.

"Yes, you may, Legolas." Aragorn said voice laced with need. Legolas leaned forward kissing his Ranger's lips.

-lemon scene screened out, sorry.-

"Legolas, you are beautiful. I love you, sleep, I will be by you." Aragorn pulls out of Legolas relishing the warm tightness. He grabs a rag cleaning them up quickly before moving away slightly to grab their cloths, surprised when Legolas put his hand on his chest.

"Let me." He moves grabbing Aragorn's pants and his pulling his on he kisses Aragorn distracting the ranger tying the draw strings. "I said let me, did I not?" Legolas smiled at Aragorn moving his hands he tided them himself "Now I can sleep with no worry" Legolas sat on his knees his shoulders slumped sleep starting to drag at him.

"Legolas, please rest, we have a long day ahead." Aragorn whispered lying down pulling the elf to him slightly "Or do you wish to sleep else were?" Aragorn's eyes sparked worry.

"No, I will stay by you, Aragorn" Legolas moved, lying on Aragorn chest his head on his shoulder "Love you, Aragorn" he whispered as he closed his eyes falling asleep.

The next day started busy; packing up camp and readying the horses for the long day of riding and walking. "We should arrive at Helmsdeep by this afternoon or sooner, Aragorn" King Théoden informed Aragorn and they talked about how they were going to go about other business. They had been traveling a while nothing unordinary happening until Gimli startled his hours sending him self to the ground to the amusement of the others around him. They had traveled on after that arriving where the scouts they had sent ahead should have been waiting.

"Aragorn, the smell of fear and blood hangs faint here…" Legolas was now standing by Aragorn's horse.

"Yes, I feel it. Something is wrong" Aragorn turned to the king "have the villagers move towards Helmsdeep with all haste, blood was spilt here." Théoden nodded sending out the word to press on with all speed. Just as the villagers had moved away from the riders, Helmsdeep in sight, Legolas heard the sound of soft barks and growls.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted turning, bow in hand shooting an arrow into the head of one of the orc's dogs sending it to the ground dead. A battle raged Legolas separated from Aragorn and Gimli all of them fighting. After the battle every one regrouped, the riders had fought with eighty men only seventy-two remained. "Eight of my men are dead… Has any one seen Aragorn?" Théoden looked for the gold elf that was always by the ranger's side only to see that Aragorn was not the only one missing. "Find them waste no time!" Théoden shouted Gimli found Legolas standing at the edge of a cliff.

"Legolas, I finally find you!" Gimli ran up behind him only to stop short "Are you crying?" Gimli stopped midstride to his friends side "Please tell me my fear is not true...Please say it is not true!" Gimli knew. He saw the pain, the self hatred in the elf's eyes. Legolas turned to the dwarf, now Gimli could see one hand pressed agents the elf's chest and the small silver chain hanging from the hand.

"Nay, He is gone, Aragorn fell." Legolas spoke the words so softly Gimli barley head them but he felt the pain and anguish the words possessed. Aragorn was gone.

A/N: Hey the chapter's title held true! : ) any way please review!

That was bad, bad Ryuu bad! *facepalm!*


	5. Fade in Sorrow

A/N: Hey I told you I would follow plot of both book and movie! *hides* I'll make it better I promise! Ok! Time to see how much Legolas can take! Mwahahaha! Any ways you know the drill read then review and then beg for more! :D Not really. Just please review! If I spelt some thing wrong please inform me, it would be greatly appreciated! I don't know how to accent so sorry! The song in this chapter is _Over The Hills & Far Away _by Nightwish, I had to tamper it a little… to fit the story! I'm sorry!

Review: _"song" __**"thought" **_"normal talking"

Chapter 5: Fade in Sorrow.

_**"Aragorn fell… it wasn't possible!" **_Gimli looked at Legolas "Surly it's not true!" He looked at his friend his hope dying even more the longer he gazed at the sorrow in the elf's eyes._**"It is, if the pain has started to kill him already." **_

"Aragorn would have joined the regroup if he could. He must have fallen during the battle… I left his side, Gimli, I left him" A shuddering sigh escaped the elf "I failed him, Gimli, I failed him." Gimli's eyes widened at the self hate and accusation the elf had uttered.

"Nay! You did not fail him. Legolas he would have not wished this on you. Do not burden your self with wrongful accusations! If it had been you in his stead he would not be happy!" Gimli tried to bring the old elf back the cherry, bright, happy one. Not this shell of sorrow and pain. Legolas just gave a small ghost of a smile, before turning back to the cliff.

"Feathers lie on the stone and mud surrounding the river. Great eagle feathers…" Legolas seemed confused but he only showed it in his eyes along with his pain and sorrow, his face still showed nothing, blank, nothing. His body was tensed, as if waiting a blow that had already been struck to the heart and soul, a blow that would reach flesh from bone, soul from body and destroy even the most strong of men, dwarf, or elf. Gimli walked up, looking down just to see as the elf stated Great Eagle feathers scattered over the stone and mud of the river between the walls of the gasping cliff.

"We must reach Helmsdeep quickly! Leave the dead." Théoden said his voice seemed sad; this news disturbed him and the loss of men also. Legolas slowly turned away from the cliff, hand clenched around Arwen's gift. He kept his hand pressed to his breast the silver chain hanging down, Legolas moved away walking slowly to Arod the white stallion gifted to his and Gimli's care by Eomer. Legolas quickly got onto the horse he turned his head one last time to the cliff, his eyes saw a silhouette of a winged man! Legolas barley saw it out of the corner of his eye his open hand leaned down to help his dwarf friend. He snapped his head back to the cliff only to see nothing. He kept his head turned toward the cliff looking, waiting, the pain drowned for a moment in shock and hope _**"Could it be! Aragorn is alive? Please gods above if you can hear me let him come back to me!" **_

"Legolas, is something wrong?" Gimli asked he knew elves were weak when it came to the grief of losing a loved one. Gimli also knew that if Aragorn was truly gone Legolas would fade or maybe after the war or during it leave in the grey ships to cross the sea and go to the Elvin Island, or could he take his own life? The thought scared Gimli _**"Aragorn, if you can hear me get your stinking arse back down here and save him!" **_Gimli pated Legolas's knee "Legolas? Are more orcs coming? Is there danger?" Gimli shock his head when Legolas turned to him again offering a shy apologetic smile.

"Nay, master dwarf. I thought I saw something on the opposite cliff side for a moment..." his words died and his eyes clouded again with misery and pain as his hope died_** "What an I thinking, No mortal could survive that fall. Slowly I will fade from this realm of life, the halls of my ancestors and this world slowly blurred and mixed before I leave this land behind forever more…" **_Legolas lifted the dwarf onto the horses back behind him.

"Let us leave this accursed place!" Eomer shouted above the other voices, moving at the back of the group Legolas said not a word his body tensed. Gimli wanted to lighten his friend's heart at least a little.

"Legolas, you have not said a word since we left the battle. Please, sing at least?" The remark of the dwarf caught Legolas by surprise _**"Who would have thought a day would come when a dwarf asked me to sing if I would not speak other wise?" **_Legolas smiled at the dwarf over his shoulder, it was a small one but it was at least a happy one.

"You would have me sing, Gimli? I never thought a day would come when a dwarf wished an elf to sing." Legolas gave a small chuckle but it still sounded sorrowful "Gimli, I do not know if I am able to sing, with such sorrow weighing down my heart." Despite Legolas's words Gimli urged him on, almost on the point of beg, when softly, feather soft, Legolas started to sing. Gimli listened attentively, although he was a dwarf and his pride would never permit him to say it, he enjoyed the singing of Legolas. Even if the song was a sad one, he listened and waited as Legolas sung the sad tune,

"_They came for him one winters night, Arrested he was bound._

_They said there'd been a robbery, His weapon had been found._

_They marched him to the prison cell, He waited for the dawn._

_And as they led him to the dock, He knew that he'd been wronged._

'_You stand accused of robbery', He heard the bailiff say._

_He knew with out an alibi, Tomorrows light would mourn his freedom. _

_Over the hills and far away, For ten long years he'll count the days._

_Over the mountains and the seas, A prisoners life for him there'll be._

_He knew that it would cost him dear, But yet he dare not say._

_Where he had been that fateful night, A secret it must stay._

_He had to fight back tears of rage, His heart beat like a drum._

_For with the wife of his best friend, He spent his final night of freedom. _

_Over the hills and far away, He swears he will return one day._

_Far from the mountains and the seas, Back in her arms he swears he'll be._

_Over the hills and far away, Over the hills and, Over the hills and,_

_Over the hills and far away._

_Each night within his prison cell, He looks out through the bars._

_He reads the letters that she wrote, One day he'll know the taste of freedom._

_Over the hills and far away, She prays he will return one day._

_As sure as the rivers meet the seas, Back in his arms is were she'll be._

_Over the hills and far away, He swears he will return one day._

_Far from the mountains and the seas, Back in her arms is where he'll be._

_Over the hills and far away, She prays he will return one day._

_As sure as the rivers reach the seas, Back in his arms is where she'll be._

_Over the hills, Over the hills and far away. _

_Over the hills, Over the hills and far away…" _

Legolas let out a sigh, looking down at his hand finally realizing he had been holding Aragorn's gift so tightly it was cutting into his hand, making it bleed. His eyes followed the crimson trail down from his hidden palm to the silver chain dripping onto his leg or to his wrist down even further till it disappeared under the sleeve of the tunic he wore. Gimli eyed the elf's back wondering if the elf was ok.

"Legolas? Are you… You're bleeding!" Gimli had finally seen the hand that was holding the small elvin star. He looked around noticing that Eomer was riding beside them worry clearly showed for the elf's well being.

"Legolas will you let me tend the wound? I do not wish to disturb you, but you are bleeding" Eomer's concern caused the elf to smile it was small and laced with pain.

"I may bleed, but that is not the worst wound I suffer, I am fine" Legolas got off Arod since they had entered the city… fortress of Helmsdeep. He helped Gimli down then looked at Eomer again this time in the eye "I can't get any help for the hurts I suffer now. I will take my leave and walk alone, if I may, my lord?" Legolas pleaded with Eomer with his eyes asking to be alone.

"Yes, you may, friend." Eomer gave the elf leave letting out a soft sigh as the elf walked away "well, I am sorely displeased at this. What does he mean he can not get help for his greater hurts?" Eomer shook his head "I wonder if elves make sense at all at times…" he had turned to leave when Gimli made him self known again.

"He means before any of us see another summer he will leave this realm" Gimli looked up at the horse lord waiting for a reply.

"What? You mean he will leave on the grey ships?" this made Eomer even more confused _**"Why would pain make him sail?" **_

"No. Have you heard of what happens if an elf is over whelmed with grief?" the dwarf gave a look of sadness to the horse lord before him, before continuing "They fade. They disappear with out a trace from this realm of life. In simple words he will die from grief." Gimli walked away to leave Eomer in his thoughts. Gimli looked up at the sky _**"Aragorn if we meet in the after life you had better be ready to battle, no dwarf lets his friends die!"**_

_~~~~~~~~(Legolas pov)~~~~~~~~_

"Aragorn, why, why did I leave you? This is my fault. I deserve this pain. Why was I so stupid?" he sobbed clutching the star to his chest falling to his knees. He had moved to an edge of the Fortress to cry and not let it show to the others. _**"I am a Prince-ling I should not cry! But… Adar would understand… he has lost his mate. Mother what do I do? I have failed the sacred task of protecting the dearest to my heart." **_Legolas weptno longer caring if some one heard him, and those who did felt heavy grief and despair for who ever wept so. Legolas did not know how long he and been by the wall crying alone. He stood from his knees and walked slowly back to the gate to seek out Gimli and stay near his friend _**"I left Aragorn, and he is gone now. So I shall see to it Gimli lives through the coming battle even if it costs me my life."**_

~~~~~~~~(Aragorn pov)~~~~~~~~

I fell from the cliff pushed by a warg that was killed by the fall. I remember the feel of pain shooting down my back then hearing the rip of the shirt I had on. I saw eagle wings around me flapping frantically I was lifted up barley getting to the cliff side's lip to grab on when the wings failed. My and tired body felt more than just my weight _**"What is this? Why would a Great Eagle help me?"**_ Icouldn't take any more I crawled away from the cliff's collapsing and slipping into oblivion. When my horse woke me I hosted my self into the saddle _**"Legolas needs me! Oh n, if he thinks me dead… No! I have to get to Helmsdeep!" **_I looked around realizing I was on the cliff opposite to the battle. "How…?" I look around. What ever or who ever saved me is gone. I weakly tug my cloak around me _**"How did my shirt become so torn?" **_The horse started towards Helmsdeep the gaping hole where the cliff was narrowed and sloped down to a river bed where we crossed and got closer to the Fortress. I looked up at the walls slowly growing taller as I approached.

~~~~~~~~( Legolas pov)~~~~~~~~

I had drawn close to the gate before I looked up _**"Why are all the people so happy?"**_ The crowd around the gate, He looked to the center of the people eyes widening _**"He's alive! Oh, thank you what ever god spared him! My mate yet lives!" **_Legolas stood still at the edge of the crowd unsure of what to do next. He looked at the Horse that pawed the ground uneasy as it's rider dismounted.

"You have returned! The others said you had fallen from the cliffs! How do you fare?" Legolas heard Eowyn say.

His heart clenched _**"I know you long for him, naive woman! He is MINE!" **_Legolas's hands clenched into fists again, he concentrated on the pain in his palm as the cuts were reopened, again. If he didn't he would most likely push through the crowd and leap on Aragorn kissing him in front of these the crowd of people… not a good idea but it did sound appealing to show Aragorn belonged at his side and no one else's… no he could not.

Aragorn's voice rose to address Eowyn "I fare, as well I may at the moment, my lady. Where is Théoden, I must speak to him of the coming battle." Legolas felt relief wash over him; Aragorn felt no return of longing toward the maiden.

"I am here, Strider. The relief I feel for the return of you is great. I fear that we lost men in the earlier battle, though." Théoden was now standing with the others "It also seems you need new cloths and healing. Would you sit and let this be?"

Aragorn looked at the king "I would first speak to you with the rest of the Grey Company including; Legolas, and Gimli. "The king of the Mark nodded turning to go to his quarters were they would speak.

"Eomer, please collect Legolas." Théoden spoke to his son before moving to his rooms. The crowd finally cleared, leaving Legolas standing by him self. Eomer gave him a nod before leaving as Gimli had nearly run Aragorn over when he came in the gate, and was now walking with the Lord of the Mark.

"You are late." Legolas looked Aragorn up and down "And you look terrible. Do you need to be tended to?" Legolas couldn't help the comment; it was all he could think to say. His skin was tainted by a pink tint. Aragorn gave him a grin.

"Well I did not mean to keep you waiting" the amusement dropped from the ranger replaced by worry "Are you alright? Please for give me, Legolas." Aragorn toke Legolas's hand in his "I was careless in the battle. Please say you forgive my stupidity!" The comment took Legolas off guard.

"What apology do you owe me? I am the one who should have protected you, Aragorn. Here, An orc pulled this off you before you fell." Legolas murmured as he handed the elvish star to Aragorn.

Aragorn's hand shot up to his neck eyes wide "Thank you, I did not realize I had lost it, I was too worried about you. Blood?" Aragorn looked at Legolas's hand "Legolas! What made you cling to it so hard you cut your hand? "Aragorn slipped the star around his neck quickly before taking the wounded hand and examining it closely waiting for an answer.

"I… I was so scared you were dead I didn't notice it until we were nearly inside the fortress. When I heard Eowyn talking to you I clenched my hand around it to keep from kissing you to show you are mine." A blush tinted Legolas's checks "Should we join the others with Théoden?" Legolas shifted nervously. Aragorn kissed his cut palm.

"Yes, let us go to the others." Aragorn took the elf's hand and guided him to Théoden's rooms. They talked about what to do as the day slowly passed night closing in.

A/N: This is the fastest chap since one! I think… any way hope you like it! Doesn't worry, all will be explained, if you are confused about the Great Eagle! First one to guess the right thing wins a hug and cookies!


	6. Test of Faith

A/N: Sorry for the dailies! I have three stories! Forgive me! Any way I own nothing! Hope you review! Enjoy! Chap 6 tells of the start of the battle at Helmsdeep. What happens next? Dun Dun Duuun! Remember tell me if its miss spelt! If a chapter takes a while I'm ether visiting my father or busy reading my books, or just to busy with other things, but this shouldn't take so long it's summer so some of the chaps will just pop up like daisies! Pleaser review…

Chapter 6: Test of Faith.

"I can't bloody see!" Gimli was trying to look over the wall's battlements. Legolas couldn't help it he smiled looking at the frustrated dwarf.

"Would you like me to get you a box?" Legolas tried to hold back his smile as the dwarf turned giving him a look from the corner of his eye.

"Well elf, I never knew you were such a smart ass! No, I don't need a box." Gimli glared at Legolas a small, amused smile pulling at him. "Move over, the battlement is lower where you are." Gimli chuckled as Legolas bowed to him slightly moving to the left to let the dwarf see.

"Anything else you wish, my lord?" Legolas couldn't help it the smug smile tug at his lips. Gimli just rolled his eyes; he turned back to the Battlement looking, barley, over it. Night had taken hold, the orcs were coming. A troop of Rohan archers on horse back were sent they were to come back when they ran out of arrows, and had a guess of the number of enemies. Legolas could see better than the others here but even he could only see small, tiny, pinpricks of light from far off torches. They moved like waves of water in an ocean, but they had far more sinister ideas then just swimming about the walls harmlessly. The torches were carried by orcs whom wanted no less then an ocean of blood.

"Here you are, Legolas… and why does Gimli look as if he wants the Battlements to crumble away, or he wants to hack it to pieces…" Aragorn looked at the fuming dwarf trying to hide his amusement, and failing terribly.

"I can see that grin ya dumb ass!" Gimli looked up at him, mirth shining in his eyes. "Have your sword ready, I think your elf may have use of it after the battle, be prepared. He may just jump ya!" Gimli started to chuckle giving Aragorn a wink and a smile to Legolas be for moving to Eomer, away from them so he wasn't hit with something, chuckling to him self on the way. Aragorn turned back to Legolas, to see a sinful blush on the elf's cheeks.

"It does sound like a lovely idea, my love; let's see if I can surprise you after the battle?" A grin played on the ranger's lips "I promise you will enjoy it." Aragorn's hand cupped Legolas's cheek his thumb rubbing the chin of the elf. "Maybe after the battle I can show you just how sorry I am for putting you through the pain I did?" he leaned closer to Legolas, but not close enough to make their lips meet.

"A-aragorn, the others…" Legolas was trembling under the rangers touch _**"Why must just your touch cause me to fall apart?" **_

"Alright my love, I will stop… for now." Aragorn's eyes held a promise for much, much more after the battle. Aragorn turned away to walk around to other troops. Legolas grabbed his elbow turning the ranger back towards him.

"Please, stay with me!" Legolas blushed looking down "I know it is selfish, but I don't want to lose you again, this time… forever." _**"Why am I such an idiot!" **_Legolas was looking down tears blurring his vision.

"Legolas it is not selfish, it shows just how much you want to keep me out of harms way. Legolas it is an act I hold in my heart dearly. Do not fret I will stay by you." Aragorn whispered in his ear tilting his chin up giving him a soft kiss. They heard a loud whistle.

"Way to go Strider!" Eomer shouted for just down the wall, all eyes went to Legolas and Aragorn instantly. Legolas broke away from the kiss quickly turning back to the field over the battlements, cheeks burning a bright red from embarrassment.

"Thank you, Eomer." Aragorn shouted to the Rohan warrior, whom was now laughing hysterically. Aragorn rolled his eyes as some of the other men gave congratulations, or loud cat calls to the couple.

"Yes, thank you Eomer now I have a just reason to shoot Gimli!" Legolas shouted still blushing towards the man and dwarf rolling on the floor with laughter, he glared at them. "After the battle you are going to die you short, insane, insufferable dwarf!" The elf shouted, still glaring at the pair on the floor.

"Hey, at least ye know the men of Rohan do not care if ye are in another mans bed, as long as it is love between ya!" Gimli shouted to them his laughing fit finished.

"Good to know you came out of your closet, Gimli. The archers are back!" Legolas stated. Aragorn chuckled behind his elf, looking out over the field he saw as Legolas stated. The troop they had sent was riding back to the gates. Gimli stood by Eomer grumbling about smart ass elves.

"Open the gates!" one of the men shouted. The archers held grave news. They said the army of orcs consisted mostly of Urik-Hi, a breed of orc that feared the sun not. Dawn would help them little. The number of the enemy was also great.

"It seems the White Rider will come too late to be of much help here. " Eomer shook his head in despair. Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nay, he will come and be of help. I believe we can beat them, or at least hold them at bay until the White Rider appears." Aragorn looked him in the eye, before turning to the other men that were despairing. "You are all men of Rohan! You are the warriors that these orcs fear unless in force, but they still have that weakness. They fear you. Use that fear, if they you the chance! Although we are out numbered they only want destruction. They want to destroy all you hold dear. Will you let this happen, men of Rohan?" Aragorn let his gaze sweep over the men standing below and around him "Will you!" His eyes were hard, challenging.

"No. We fight for our women, children, lives, land, and King!" Eomer shouted to the wiry men. He drew his sword letting it sing as it was drawn. "We fight for our brothers! We fight for Rohan!" The men raised sword and bow shouting "For Rohan!" All of them hardened for the battle ready for what ever Saruman could spew at them.

"Get ready! Archers to the wall! Swordsmen ready at the gates! "Eomer shouted to the men. They will face this darkness to face more in the coming days! They will fight. The army of orcs drew near now a sea of flashing armor, spears, swords, and shields. The test of Rohan had come.

A/N: Hope you like it! I find that my writing is greatly improving as I go on in writing for you, my fans! Ok, done with that mushy stuff! Please review, it means the word to me! :D


	7. Bombs and Blood

A/N: Ok! Now we are at the battle of Helmsdeep! Will I twist the fate of our favorite couple yet again? *all goes quite* Maybe…. Maybe not... You'll just have to read. Cruel isn't it? Any way! I will be changing my name soon. But it will still have Ryuu in it so yep! No confusion! Read and review please! *giggle* If you listen to "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars you'll get why I'm giggleing….

Chapter 7: Bombs and Blood.

"Stand ready. Archer's fire only when they come into rang! If they breech the wall get your sword as quickly as possible." Aragorn issued the order. All the battle able men of Rohan were ready for the troops of Saruman. Legolas stood bow in hand arrow at the ready. An orc stood on a bolder at the middle of the front lines giving orders to the army in orcish. Legolas sneered as he listened to the harsh speech.

"I just want to shoot him!" he hissed, these orcs were evil, vile, and were a major threat to Aragorn. Aragorn kissed his exposed neck softly. Legolas's breath hitched.

"You can, I would if I could fire an arrow straight." He chuckled to him self. "But we all know that is impossible." Legolas just smiled at that.

"I can shoot him then?" The giddy response made Aragorn chuckle.

"Shoot him." Aragorn moved to give the elf room. Openly surprised when Legolas jumped up on to the battlement and shouted several cruses in dwarvish and fired three arrows one hit the General shouting in black speech , right in the back of the throat, causing him to fall of the bolder mid sentence. The second and third hitting targets right by the bolder both were hit in the neck.

"Well that was… unexpected" Aragorn watched as Legolas hoped back down to stand with him "Where did you learn dwarvish, from Gimli?" He was amazed by how graceful Legolas could be, even when shouting profanity and killing orcs… or jumping down from such a feat. Aragorn shifted from one foot to the other, he was suddenly really hot… Despite the rain and the cold, harsh winds. Every thing was quite and still. Then all hell broke loose, the orcs let out screeches and charged at the wall. Aragorn waited the orcs were getting closer, closer, almost there…

"FIRE!" Aragorn and Eomer shouted at the exact time just as more arrows were fired by Legolas a rain went down from all the others. The orcs would get their blood bath. Aragorn watched as dozens of orcs fell to the archers to be trampled by the rest of the army. Then the rampage stopped. The orcs were stuffing a sewer drain with some thing then a charging Urk, a suicide Urk.

"Shoot him! Shoot him, Legolas!" Aragorn was scared of what might happen. Quickly he ran to the other archers getting them down, off the wall. Legolas shoot the Urk twice, once in the shoulder once in the neck. The Urk got there anyway the second arrow not in time to stop to explosion. He watched in stunned horror as the wall was ripped into by the burst of… fire. A gap in the wall… Several people were thrown from the wall; Legolas watched as on was thrown into the air landing in front of him. The man's smashed head was all over Legolas _"Aragorn! Please, please, please, PLEASE!" _Legolas ran to the stars running to the main area, shooting as many orcs as fast as he could, running out of arrows quickly he drew his short blade slicing down the orcs in his path. _"Seventy seven, eighty…" _he kept count because Gimli would be an ass about it later. The retreat was sounded. Every one ran to the tunnels, cut into the mountain on witch the fort was built. Legolas made it to the entrance to one just as it was shut, he was frantic _"Where was Aragorn! He can't be dead."_ Legolas looked around the faces of weary men not finding Aragorn, he ran to Eomer.

"Have you seen Aragorn! Please say you know he is here!" Legolas clutched Eomer's arms his panic evident on his face and in his eyes.

"I know not where he is. Only that he was close behind me when I came here." Eomer seemed upset with this as well "You have not seen him, then?" Legolas let him go shaking his head.

"I have not." Legolas just seemed to drop then his panic his fear just replaced by a placid look. He turned from Eomer, walking into the deeper tunnels. Running into some one, and falling ungracefully on his butt. "I am sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going!" Legolas looked away blushing, a bright pink. When offered a hand to get you he took it looking down he was about to move away when his lips where pressed by another's. Legolas looked at the man that just kissed him, his eyes wide. "Aragorn!" He gasped, tears were in his eyes "You ass! Why are you 'dying' on me all the time?" Legolas asked playfully. Aragorn smiled kissing the elf's cheek.

"Because, I can?" Aragorn asked, receiving a small pout from the elf. "I do not know why fate plays us so. Legolas… I love you." Aragorn hugged the pouting elf to his chest, resting his chin on the golden tresses. Legolas rested his head on the rangers shoulder.

"I love you too, Aragorn." Legolas wanted to get closer to his lover, but Eomer came to them.

"It is nice to see a couple rejoice each others safety. Aragorn, Legolas dawn will come soon." Eomer gave them a smile then turned to leave "Oh, please do not lose each other. Love is one of the things this world is in great need of." With that said Eomer left the elf and ranger. Aragorn traveled in the tunnels to the top of the tower telling the orcs of their doom. As the horn sounded it rang and echoed of the walls of the mountain side, and in the pass. It sounded as if other horns answered, many horns calling back. It was time to test the fear.

Aragorn was on his horses they were all mounted the gates opened to see the first flashes of dawn, as the riders charged out the orc army retreating in fear. A white light was on the horizon. A cheer went up "White Rider! The White Rider has come with aid!" The men at the wizards back were by guessing, a hundred strong. What a joy was it too watch as the men charged the orc army reduced by the others to maybe half its original five thousand. The orcs that weren't cut down skirted the forest that had suddenly appeared. The orcs ran in and the trees seemed to come alive! Legolas watched in wonder as the trees creaked and moaned as they moved. The orcs screamed. The battle was won!

Legolas lurched forward off his horse, pain shooting up his back. He hit the ground with a dull thud. Aragorn stopped in mid-cry of joy, it turning into a choking gasp. "Legolas! Legolas, say something!" An arrow was lodged in his shoulder. "No, no, no, no! NO!" Every one gasped as Aragorn moved faster then any one thought possible cutting the head of the orc archer clean off his neck. What caught them off guard the most was the Great Eagle wings spread out behind him. He had wings. Aragorn dropped his sword moving back to Legolas, putting his hand on the elf's shoulder, a light blossoming under his palm. Aragorn collapsed next to the elf.

A/N: Well bet you never saw _THAT _coming!_ *_evil laugh*Review! It's my life line! No reviews and I die! :O *beep, beep, beep*… review! Please!


	8. Blood bonds

A/N: time to unveil what has Aragorn growing wings! *drum roll* His blood line! *all goes quite* What? If he inherits magic hands he might as well get wings to top off the package! If you read the book it says "The hands of the king are the hands of a healer…" That's a quote! I swear on all dear to me! Any way! Let's find out what exactly Aragorn is! *claps hands* Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Blood bonds…

Aragorn slowly came too, he heard voices, and at first he could only hear soft mumbles, but slowly they started to grow more sensible, or he grew more awake….

"He is the hire of Isildur, how can he also be an Aion! The winged ones of legend! How can Strider be connected to them?" Théoden was scrambling, he was confused and agitated. Gandalf was just so if not more so due to Théoden's probing.

"I will explain! Let Aragorn hear what I must say also! When he wakes he will want to see Legolas, so please excuse me." Gandalf moved into the room, accompanied by the smell of pipe weed.

"You are right on that, Gandalf, I want to see Legolas. Where is he?" Aragorn opened his eyes looking at the wizard with what seemed to be annoyance….

"Well he is being looked over by healers, and…" Gandalf was cut off as Aragorn snapped.

"The healers will keep their eyes off of him or I will tear their eyes OUT. Let me ask again, where is he?" Aragorn growled out his sentence, he tried to sit up felling a tug he looked back. Wings, the same ones to save him at the cliff… _**"What in Valar's name is going on?" **_Aragorn's panicked thoughts were stopped by the sound of a soft voice…

"Aragorn? Are you alright?" Legolas had been told of the legends, he knew what Aragorn was, and he didn't give a damn. Aragorn was his mate he would keep it that way. Aragorn went stiff when that scent hit his nose it made shivers climb their way up his spine. Legolas smelt so good. With out thinking Aragorn had Legolas in his arms in that same moment, kissing him. Gandalf cleared his throat.

.

"Well now that, that is settled… Can we discuss what you now have on your back?" Gandalf seemed annoyed, but a bit amused as well. Aragorn hugged Legolas to his chest, wings curled around Legolas in a protective manner. Aragorn eyed Eomer and Théoden cautiously.

"Yes, we can. May I ask why you have a submissive and dominate in the room?" Aragorn stopped eyes widened slightly before he looked at Gandalf "Why did I just say that? Of all the things I was going to ask why did I say, that" Aragorn's cheeks were bright red; they all heard a small giggle. Aragorn looked down "Why are you giggling, Legolas?" Legolas gave him a peck on the lips.

"Because for once I am not the one red as a rose" Legolas said a smile on his lips, a happy gleam in his eyes "And my mate is now an Angle and he still accepts me." Legolas rested his head on Aragorn's shoulder. A soft purr rose up and Legolas smiled even more as Aragorn went a deeper shade of red _**"What ever sadistic god is doing this will pay!" **_Théoden looked at the two.

"This may sound incredibly stupid, but who is the submissive you mentioned?" Eomer looked panicked and he made a B-line for the door.

"Eomer is gay, and he is submissive. Did you not know?" Aragorn's lips made a grin when Eomer spun around weaving his arms.

"Yes! I am gay; yes I like a dick up my ass! Leave me alone!" Eomer glared at him, before turning to his father "Father, um… I am, well…" He was cornered _**"Shit! Shit, shit, and DAMN Aragorn. Damn him. Damn him. DAMN it!" **_Eomer looked incredibly embarrassed. Théoden looked at his son, who was now in the door frame with a bright red face and was ducked down slightly.

"I am highly, disappointed in you Eomer" Théoden smirked at the panic in Eomer eyes "You should not be embarrassed by what and who you are." Eomer looked at Théoden strangely as if he had heard the King wrong. Théoden burst into laughter.

"What? You don't care? Does this mean you want to know my lover's name now?" Eomer was shocked, yes his father was of Rohan so he shouldn't be surprised but still, Eomer was shocked. Théoden stood tall a smile in his eyes.

"After we have the discussion with Aragorn and Gandalf, I will meet him." Théoden turned to Aragorn "He thinks I would be an old crotchety git. Well shall we get back to what we must?" He looked back to Gandalf who had stayed quite through the whole thing. The white wizard was pinching the bridge of his nose and pressed his staff to his head like it would help his growing headache.

"Yes, we should. Aragorn, you are now an Aion, as the Rohan call you. An Angle as the elves, you have heard of them?" Gandalf looked at Aragorn critically.

"Yes, I have heard the legends." Aragorn rubbed Legolas's back, still purring. _**"How am I STILL purring?" **_Aragorn bit the inside of his lip drawing blood. "Why am I Purring?" Aragorn growled, it was embarrassing as hell.

"Because you have your mate with you" Gandalf answered "And as you know… or should know Aions are able to purr." Gandalf seemed annoyed. "Aions mated with Isildur's line long ago, but the type of Aion that mated that line is what makes this a good sign. Royal Aions have the ability to heal the land as well as injured people, because of a Heart Song they have. A Heart Song is basically… your natural connection with the earth, how well attuned you are to nature. This is correct, Legolas?" Gandalf questioned.

"Yes, well in simple terms that would be mostly correct." Legolas wanted to be left alone with Aragorn, so his swift reply was not a surprise "Aragorn's Heart song can heal both land and people because of his heart. If you are tainted you become like your Heart Song, twisted and horrid." Legolas buried his face closer to Aragorn; he thought of Aragorn being turned to such a state, it was a sad and horrible image. A sob escaped him, as he clutched Aragorn tighter.

"We will talk later, now you two need each other." Gandalf walked out of the room with Théoden, and Eomer, leavening the Elf and Aion alone. After he could no longer hear the retreating steps, he spoke softly to Legolas.

"I have noticed my senses are heightened… Legolas, relax I am here with you. No one will hurt you no one will ever hurt you again." Legolas relaxed slowly into Aragorn's arms. Legolas smiled at the first statement Aragorn had said.

"Aions have senses that rival that of the elves." Legolas reminded him. Looking up he gave a small kiss to Aragorn, smiling when the soft purr grew louder. "I would like to see how long, and how loud I can get that purr…" Legolas twined his fingers with Aragorn's "Please, show me just how sorry you are about disappearing on me…twice." Legolas tugged on his hand toward the bed.

"Legolas, I truly will enjoy showing you how sorry I am." Aragorn's eyes flashed with delight.

A/N: Next chapter include an intimate scene? Well review now and tell me! : ) Hope you liked this chapter! I aplogise foe the temporary use of the term Soul Light, i had no other trem for it at the time, but please check out the Story 'To Resist both Wind and Tide' to see where i barowed the term from. Robey331 owns the term not me. Heart Song is my term...


	9. A Rare Event

A/N: Hope you have enjoyed so far! If you want a detailed description of what my idea of an Aion is for this story, please ask me in a PM not in a review. Aions will be explained but if it confuses you, PM me, I'll explain it. If you flame me because your religion, it's really rude. I will not listen to you rant that this fic is wrong because of 'Angles' (your religion), gay relationships (homophobia), or any other reason you may have, unless it is because my slow updates… On with the fic! I own nothing! Enjoy.

Oh, some one said they felt the characters personalities were lost; this is fic, so a little occ is not bad! And! I may have a different view on them then others so please forgive the occ-ness. I am not Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli or any other of Tolkien's characters so I'm sorry!

Chapter 9: A Rare Event

Aragorn tugged Legolas too him, kissing his neck. "I will show you how truly sorry I am…" Aragorn nipped the spot he had kissed getting a slight moan from the elf "Legolas." The way that name rolled off Aragorn's tongue made the elf shudder with delight.

"Aragorn, if you truly are sorry why are you teasing me so?" Legolas panted, he wanted his mate, and he wanted him now!

"Because getting you alone may become a rare event, and I want you to look at a map and not be able to see Rohan like the others do" Aragorn's voice was low and husky as the Aion removed the elf's shirt, and the purr didn't help the building arousal in Legolas, "I want you to see Rohan and remember this night for the rest of your life. Every time you see a map and see the name Rohan you will think of this night, and I will make sure of it." The growling purr of Aragorn's voice caused Legolas to whimper, as his pants were also discarded.

"So you will torment me so sweetly? You want me to see Rohan as the place you tortured me to my fullest?" Legolas was gasping as Aragorn nipped and kissed his jaw and neck. Aragorn nipped the bite he had put on Legolas, earning a soft moan from the elf.

"Yes. I will not give in to my desire for tonight, I will fulfill yours." Aragon whispered into the pointed ear. Aragorn looked Legolas in the eyes "Tonight I will hear you scream my name, the others will not dear try to lay claim on you." Aragorn growled, baring his teeth as he said it. A shiver ran along Legolas's spine. _**"Aragorn, is jealous of the others?" **_

"Aragorn, I would never submit to them, you know. I love you and you only." Legolas kissed Aragorn running his hands up the clothed chest. Getting a loud moan "I only submit to you, Aragorn. I trust you with my life." Legolas kissed his Aion again, letting Aragorn dominate the kiss. Aragorn ran his tongue along Legolas's lower lip, nipping it then sucking on it before moving to the moist, teasing cavern. Aragorn pulled away for air, panting slightly.

"Legolas…" Legolas shivered in response to his name"I love you; I want to show you that." Aragorn nuzzled the elf's neck. A gasp escaped Legolas, he whimpered at the feel of breath along his neck _**"Aragorn may just earn a treat…"**_

Aragorn took his hand leading him to the bed, pushing him down black sheets. "I do not doubt those words Aragorn and I never shall." Legolas lay down, spreading out his body under Aragorn "I trust you with all that I am; I love you, and only you Aragorn." Legolas looked up at Aragorn, hoping his Aion would take his words to heart_**" Please understand me, my love." **_Aragorn leaned down bringing their lips together nipping the lower lip of the elf below him, before pulling back.

"I do not doubt you or your words, Legolas, my love. I doubt the other men here. I know you would never submit to them, but they may hurt you nonetheless" Legolas watched Aragorn carefully as the wings behind the man spread out defensively "If they even try I will…" Aragorn paused closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, before looking back to Legolas offering a small smile "I prove you are mine and that will mean they had no right to even get the thought of trying for you in their heads." Aragorn gave him a chaste kiss. Descending to nip and lick along Legolas's jaw, then he traveled lower the neck. Legolas was surprised by the sudden change from a desperate attempt to contain anger to a desperate show of lust, and want. Legolas gasped, squirming at the contact, wanting more, _needing_ more.

Aragorn licked along the elf's collarbone nipping it, before kissing the throat and moving to twist the perk nipples, and caress the beautiful chest. His other hand traveling down to fondle Legolas's sack, earning a half moan, half whimper. "Aragorn! Nnnnn… please…" Legolas writhed beneath the feather light touches "I won't last… long, with you… doing this…" his hands that had been clenching the sheets roamed to tangle in the deep drown hair, not being able to continue when the Aion above him palmed his straining erection. Legolas let several short exclamations slip in his home tongue.

Aragorn licked the slit lightly, getting a small moan from Legolas Aragorn licked from the base up to the head circling it before sucking the head into his mouth humming, causing Legolas to buck his hips, and cry out. Aragorn held the slender hips down bobbing his head, sucking on the weeping erection he was tasked with. Legolas mewled at the feel of Aragorn licking, and sucking him, not long after Legolas let out a loud cry of release. Aragorn swallowed the seed in mouth grinning at the salty taste before kissing Legolas "You are mine, Legolas." Aragorn pulled away receiving a small whimper of protest from Legolas.

"Yes, I am yours, Aragorn, and you are mine." A smile graced the pale, slightly bruised, lips when he flipped them so Aragorn was under him, silencing the protest that was about to escape the man's lips, with a kiss. Legolas was carful to not crush the wings under them. Legolas removed the only clothing Aragorn had on him, his pants. "You may have engraved this night into my memory but I want it to also stay planted in yours." Legolas whispered against his mate's lips.

"Legolas… what are you planning to do to me?" Aragorn raised a brow at the elf that was straddling his waist and had his hands pinned above his head.

"To switch our places, for a bit" Legolas gave a sly grin to Aragorn. Moving so he was right over Aragorn's crotch and rubbing his already hardening cock onto Aragorn's erect member, getting a loud moan from said Aion.

"Legolas, I am not submissive… unless you plan to ride me, I have no idea how your plan will work." Aragorn struggled to focus do to the lithe from above him grinding into him _**"Legolas if you don't stop grinding I'll just pound into you now…" **_

"I plan to ride you of course; I am not going to deprive my self of felling you inside me. Why would I want to?" Legolas released the Aion's arms to position his entrance over Aragorn's erection"Aragorn please?" Legolas looked down at the lust filled gaze, happy to be able to cloud the man's mind like this.

"Do as you will, my love." Aragorn managed after a small pause _**"How can he do this to me? Cloud my mind by just LOOKING at me? I don't care this is too good…"**_ Legolas lowed him self onto Aragorn.

"Ah! Nnnn… Aragorn" Legolas moaned throwing his head back moaning loudly as he lowered himself slowly onto Aragorn's cock, when Aragorn filled him to the root he stopped, and panted. Legolas leaned down kissing Aragorn quickly.

"Legolas, you feel so good…" Aragorn panted, moaning as Legolas shifted his hips, causing friction and making them both moan out in pleasure. Legolas gasped as he slowly set the pace moving his hips up and down on Aragorn's erection, with Aragorn's hands on his hips to help guide him. Soon they were both in a frenzy, before Legolas called out Aragorn's name, and felling the elf tighten around him Aragorn soon rode out his climax by calling out to the elf. Panting the cleaned up with a rag before getting up.

"Well with the feathers in the way I think I won't be able to wear a shirt…" Aragorn mumbled slightly agitated by the thought. Legolas grinned.

"Nay, Gandalf gave me this for you." The blue eyes twinkled in amusement as his Aion grumbled something about evil wizards. Legolas handed him a shirt that exposed his back (for his wings) and tied at his neck and lower back, then there was another part of the shirt the tied to the front to cover his back leavening spaces for his wings.

They quickly got dressed, and then walked into the halls to find Théoden and the others. A cry of grief echoed off the grey stone walls.

"Eomer!" they gasped quickly running to the dinning hall, where the cry had come from.

A/N: So it's finally up! Yay! So please, please REVIEW! I really would like some feed back, people! Any way hope you liked!


	10. Dead Friends

A/N: Well when I said the chapters would pop up like daisies I thought they would…. Well writers block is a $%&#! Any way, hope you have enjoyed the story (If people would review I would KNOW!) Read, review, Enjoy! Oh the elvish in this chapter I'm just making up! If you know how to spell it please send it to me so I can fix this chapter! Again I don't know how to accent so sorry!

Translations:

Alonar- Dear Friend

Chapter 10: Dead friends…

Legolas was surprised when Aragorn reached the dinning hall before him, but that surprised was replaced with worry as soon as he saw Eomer hugging his father crying onto his shoulder.

"Eomer? What has happened, alonar?" Legolas whispered, walking to the tightly embraced father and son. He wanted to comfort the man but was unsure how. Legolas stood near them and Aragorn stood closer to the door, also unsure of what to do.

"Hama, the one I love, is dead!" Eomer pushed away from Théoden, pacing the length of the dinning hall. Tears still blurring his eyes "I… he… It's my fault! He told me to run and pushed me toward the caverns; I should have grabbed him… or stayed by him. It's my fault!" Eomer stopped pacing covering his face with his hands, he stood leaning into the wall before just pushing away walking out of the hall, silent and somber as a ghost.

"Is Eomer going to be alright?" Aragorn asked, as he moved closer to them, looking at the king in question.

"I think he will heal, but it will take time. Aragorn you got the shirt then. Gandalf should be here shortly. You slept for four hours straight. We must discuses what shall happen next. Will you join us,  
>or do you have other plans?" Théoden seemed exhausted both mentally and physically.<p>

"So it is still the day of the battle… I will join you to go to Isengard. As well as Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas I presume?" Aragorn said looking at his lover, then came the white wizard through the dinning hall doors.

"Yes, we shall all go. Legolas will follow you for I fear you two are inseparable…" Gandalf moved closer standing near them "You received the shirt then, thank you Legolas."

The days moved quickly passed. As Aragorn had thought getting alone with his love was now rarer than before. Only three times where they able to do much more then kiss sweetly under the light of moon. Théoden brought Eomer and twenty other men of his house, Gandalf brought Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn. Finally they made their way to Isengard to talk with Saruman about his wicked part in Rohan's suffering…

A/N: I thought, hey might as well have Eomer snap a little. Hope you like! Please review! *hides in a room.* don't kill me?


	11. What Happens Next?

Ok! Look for the next story in this line! I've decided to in a way split it. The finale number should be three parts! I don't know. It's such a good cliffy… That and my muse ran away so I can't write! Noooo!

Part two: Blood. This is the part where a lot of violence will happen, sadly.

Part three: Choices. In this story line the elves stay because the ring of power even after being destroyed won't do anything to them! ^^"… yes I am a book fan…In this Legolas is with his mate, every thing is how it should be… Until his father arrives.


End file.
